Ranger's oldest daughter
by Raely Slater Allyerion
Summary: What if Ranger had a daughter he never knew about and her mom and stepdad died when she was ten, now she's out looking for him. When she finds him it's not the meeting she would have expected. . . TAKES PLACE DURING THE 12TH BOOK. . . R
1. Chapter 1

My name is…..

RANGER POV

_Who is this girl claiming to be my daughter? _I thought. She is tall, around 5'7", the same skin color as me, but she had piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Raely Wellington. My mom was…." She didn't finish. I thought I saw tear go down her cheek.

"Was?" She didn't continue, but she brought out a piece of paper and gave it to me. Her birth certificate.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso is my dad according to this. I've made it this far with what skills I have. I just want to know who he is and why he left my mom." Tank walked in and looked at me, questioningly. I shrugged and gave her the certificate back. Tank came over to us.

"Here's my card." She handed me a card that had dancers up in the corners.

"Call me if you have anything to tell me." Tank lead her out of the building and then came back. I handed him the card and raised an eyebrow.

"Trenton dance studio… weird." I agreed.

RAELY POV

I was working with the singing group of the dance studio when the head secretary called me to the bottom floor. I excused the class and went to the bottom floor. I was wearing a spaghetti strap and short shorts, both black. No shoes. Ranger, my suspected father, was standing at the door. He was in black cargo pants, a black shirt that looked plastered to him and black, tight shoes. He had a 9-mm Glock hollistered to his belt.

"Mr. Manoso. Nice to meet you again." I smiled, but he just looked at me.

"What are you wearing?" He said after a long silence.

"Dance studio clothes. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I wouldn't like my daughter to wear that outside this building." He said, walking closer to me.

"Daughter? Why didn't you call, instead you interrupt my singing group practice?" I was angry, but it didn't phase him. He stood up straight and walked even closer to me. I stayed still, not moving a muscle. A car honked outside and something broke the window, landing on the hard ground. It broke and there was a fire in the building. I grabbed shoes, my phone, my purse, and had everyone get out of the building. Nothing really caught fire at first, but there were sirens in the distance. A couple of cop cars pulled up. One had my older foster brother in it, Carl Costana. He got out and walked over to me. I was sitting on the ground, bored and pissed that my dance studio might be ruined.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and he shrugged out of his jacket, putting it over my shoulders. Another car came up, tan cop car. It didn't have a light on top of it, but I knew it was a cop car.

"Who's that?" The man asked Costana.

"My foster sister, Raely. It's not Stephanie this time." Costana and the man laughed. Ranger came out of the building.

"Was your apartment in that building?" He asked. I nodded and Carl walked away. I was betting to let me get to know him.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I was surprised and nodded. "You can stay in my apartment." He was whispering. A black F150 pulled up to the curb and my boyfriend got out, carrying my daughter. It's a long story on why I have a daughter. She thinks that Trent, my boyfriend, is her dad. He really isn't, but he's been with me for four years.

"You okay?" He asked hugging me. I nodded and took Rosa out of his arms. She clung to me.

"Mommy, it was so scary." She whispered. Trent held onto both of us. I leaned against him and Ranger came over to us.

"Who are they?" He asked me.

"My boyfriend Trent and my daughter Rosa." I said softly, still leaning against Trent. The man talking to my foster brother came over to us.

"What happened in the studio?" He asked anybody who was in the front room.

"A car honked and then it came through the window. Nothing caught at first, but it's completely destroyed the first floor." Ranger reported. The man walked over to the ugly tan car. Trent held onto me tightly.

"Let's go to a hotel. See if he can find us there." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"He knows your truck. He will find us again." I whispered back. He nodded and just stood there with me in his arms.

"We should get back to my house. Get clothes and take long vacation." Trent said softly. I smiled.

"A long vacation sounds nice right now." I whispered. Trent kissed my forehead and led me to his truck. I put Rosa in the back in her car seat and climbed in the front seat. Ranger looked at me and crossed his arms.

"I'm just going to go get clothes." Ranger looked at Trent.

"How old is he?" He asked me.

"Sixteen." I replied. He looked at Rosa.

"And her?"

"Two."


	2. Seeing Scrog for the first time

**This is chapter two. . . If anything is wrong please tell me in a review. . . PLEASE R&R. NO FLAMES or I AM deleting this story…**

**Thanks,**

**Edwardcullenissomine**

Raely POV

After the first story is redone

I got done with a the practices and was finally heading out at 11 pm. A grey Sudan was waiting outside. I was the last one there, except for that driver. He grabbed me and my world went black. I felt my bag drop in front of the building and then felt pain in my sides.

Tank POV

_Raely just went off the screen… SHIT! How am I supposed to find her before Ranger comes in??_

"Crap." Cal looked at me like I was crazy and then at the screen. His face went pale and then Ranger came in the door. _CRAP!_

"What is it?" Ranger asked. He peeked over my shoulder and I thought I heard a growl from him. He walked back to the door and out.

Raely POV

I woke up, my clothes ripped, and I was chained to a bed. All of the windows were blacked out. Someone moved in the corner and I sat up, painfully. A man came over to the bed and turned on a small light. He looked a lot like Ranger.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me dad." He told me. I shook my head and crossed my arms. He walked over to the door.

"You'll see your mom and sister soon." He said, leaving me alone in the room. The chain wasn't tight around my ankle. I was able to slip out of it when he left. I heard a car leave from outside and ran out of the room. I opened the door and ran away from the trailer I was in. I ran pass a cop car. Someone stopped me by grabbing my arm. I shrieked and the guy pulled me into him. It was Costana.

"Shut it Rae. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" He walked me over to the car and got blanket. My blanket I left in Ranger's apartment. He wrapped it around me and let me sit in the front seat. After a while of driving I fell asleep. A couple hours later I felt someone pick me up. I opened my eyes and we were at a house.

"This guy's name is Joseph Morelli. I called when you fell asleep and he said you could stay here until Trent can pick you up." He said setting me on my feet.

"What about Rosa? Is she okay?" I asked quickly as he rang the bell. The guy answered and Costana pushed me in.

"She's fine. She's with Trent and Ranger back at Steph's apartment." He said as the guy walked back over to the couch. I sat on the floor and then lied down on the ground, falling asleep again. A big fluffy thing placed itself next to me and I woke up startled. The big thing was a big fluffy dog.

"His name is Bob. I'm Joe." The guy said from the couch.

"Name's Raely." I smiled as I pet the dog. Rosa was laying on the other side of the dog, curled up to Trent. I smiled and reached over the dog to wake up Trent. He jumped and looked at me.

"You look terrible." I whispered. He smiled and I stood up, walking over to where he was laying. I looked at the clock. It was seven at night and a bunch of people were in the living room. I must have slept for hours. I sat next to Trent. Trent picked Rosa up as he sat up and put her in my lap.

"Let's go get you changed." Trent whispered in my ear.

"There are some clothes up in the spare bedroom." Morelli said as Trent helped me up.

"Thank you." I smiled and went up the stairs. One of the doors was closed and drawers were opening and closing. I didn't go into that door, but there was another door. I opened it and there were clothes on the bed. I put them on and went back downstairs. It was pants, jeans, and a black shirt. I went back downstairs and sat next to Trent on the ground. I leaned against him and my stomach growled. The lady in the room, most likely Stephanie, got up and went to the kitchen. She brought back a tub of ice cream and a spoon and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly.

**I'm gonna have to switch to third person POV. I can't really write in first person. **

**Please R&R. I will have the next chapter up within the next week. If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters email me, or leave it as a review.**


End file.
